I Hate You Lay
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Baekhyun harus tinggal di rumah baru ketika ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha. Tak disangka ternyata ayah tirinya adalah ayah dari Lay, seorang idol yang terkenal di China dan Korea. Menjadi saudara tiri Lay merubah pandangan Baekhyun tentang siapa Lay, dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk membenci Lay. EXO GS FANFICTION. LAYBAEK. KAIBAEK. TAOBAEK. CHANBAEK. KAIHUN.


**I HATE YOU LAY**

 **Hello semuanya, jadi aku dulu punya account hobearpanda.**

 **Cuma lupa password -_-**

 **Ini link FF aku yang waktu itu**

 **s/9455495/1/I-Hate-You-Sunggyu**

 **FF ini diremake dengan cast yang berbeda dan gender switch untuk beberapa karakter ._.**

 **Udah lama pengen bikin FF LayBaek, jadi ya udah deh bikin FF ini.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Judul : I Hate You Lay**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Pairs: LayBaek, KaiBaek, KaiHun.**

 **Other Cast(s):**

 **Tao ( Baekhyun's friend)**

 **Kim Heesun (Baekhyun's mother, Lay's step mother)**

 **Sun Honglei (Yixing's father, Baekhyun's step father)**

 **CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Rate : M (beberapa adegan tidak pantas)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, mengarah ke NC (?),Kekerasan,sedikit Angst (?)**

 **Warning: GENDER SWITCH FOR SOME CHARACTERS, OOC, TYPO(S), CRACK PAIR(S).**

 **Don't like don't read… tombol close sudah tersedia.**

 **Summary :**

Baekhyun akan melakukan apa saja, asal eommanya, Kim Heesun bahagia. Ia bahkan mengizinkan eommanya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha terkenal di Shanghai, Zhang Honglei. Semenjak pindah ke rumah barunya, ia mengalami banyak hal yang mengejutkan. Dari mulai kehadiran Lay, kakak tirinya yang juga merupakan idol terkenal di China dan Korea, hingga Tao yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Apakah semua 'kejutan' di hidupnya bisa merupakan suatu anugerah? Ataukah justru sebuah penderitaan?.

- **Lay POV-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinantikan oleh ayahku, Zhang Honglei. Baba akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang berasal dari Korea, Kim Heesun. Mereka menikah di sebuah kebun indah yang dikelilingi danau, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan seorang ibu 'baru'. Sebenarnya aku sih tidak setuju dengan pernikahan mereka. ensitiv boleh buat, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya ingin melihat baba bahagia. Hal ini dikarenakan, semenjak mama meninggal, baba jadi semakin jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Kurasa dengan menikah lagi baba akan menjadi bahagia kembali. Tanpa terasa, kini sudah waktunya pemberkatan.

"Zhang Honglei, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Heesun sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah,senang, sehat, maupun sakit?.Bersediakah kau mencintainya, menyayanginya,dan mengasihinya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta kepada baba.

"Iya, aku akan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun, hingga maut memisahkan" baba tersenyum menatap pengantin wanitanya.

"Kim Heesun, bersediakah kau menerima Zhang Honglei sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah, senang, sehat, maupun sakit?.Bersediakah kau mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan mengasihinya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" pendeta kini menanyai Kim Heesun.

"Iya, aku akan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan. Apapun yang terjadi" Kim Heesun menatap mata baba dalam.

"Semoga pernikahan kalian berdua diberkati Tuhan. Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita" kata pendeta lagi.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Baba mencium perempuan itu. Perempuan yang akan menjadi ibu tiriku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan benci,jijik,dan marah saat melihatnya. Tapi aku adalah lelaki yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaan. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Akupun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Lay, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang pernikahan ayah anda?" tanya seorang wartawan saat aku melangkah keluar _venue._

"Lay-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda saat tahu ayah anda menikahi seorang mantan bintang film panas Korea?" tanya wartawan lainnya dalam bahasa Korea.

"Lay apakah anda sudah tahu tentang rencana pernikahan ini sebelumnya?" wartawan lain kembali menghujaniku pertanyaan.

Aku muak dengan semua pertanyaan ini. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa pertanyaan mereka menyakitkan hatiku?.Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu bahwa aku adalah seorang idol terkenal di China dan Korea, aku bergabung dengan boyband EXO yang terdiri dari anggota yang berasal dari China dan Korea. Nama panggungku adalah Lay, sedangkan nama asliku adalah Zhang Yixing. Aku juga merupakan anak dari seorang mantan aktor dan pemilik bisnis supermarket di China dan Korea bernama Zhang Honglei. Asal kalian tahu saja, ayahku baru saja menikahi seorang mantan bintang film panas Korea, Kim Heesun.

"Menurutku itu semua urusan _privacy_ mereka. Aku tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh."Aku mengatakannya dengan nada _cool_ sambil melepas kacamata hitamku.

"Lay, apakah anda setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya seorang wartawan tiba-tiba.

Wartawan itu seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tepat menusuk jantungku.

"Soal itu, aku hanya mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka" aku berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Akupun melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan.

"Lay-ssi…." "Yixing…." "Lay…" "Zhang Yixing…" para wartawan masih saja mengejarku.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil sportku. Aku segera tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu .

* * *

 **-Baekhyun POV-**

Eomma terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan wedding dress putihnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat eomma secantik itu. Sungguh, eomma bagaikan putri di negeri dongeng. Appa 'baru'ku juga terlihat berdua serasi. Akhirnya,aku akan mendapatkan sosok ayah yang telah lama kunanti. Hingga usiaku yang 17 tahun, baru sekarang aku merasa mempunyai ayah. Aku tak pernah melihat ayah kandungku sejak aku masih bayi. Eomma bilang, Appaku sudah mati saat aku masih dalam kandungan.

" _Chukkae_ , Eomma, Honglei _ahjussi_ " aku tersenyum dan memeluk eomma. Honglei ahjussi mengerti bahasa Korea, jadi aku mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ya…mulai sekarang panggil aku Appa atau baba,ne?" Honglei menatapku.

"Ne… Honglei Appa" aku tersenyum malu.

"Anak pintar!" Honglei mengelus rambut panjangku.

"Baekhyunie, ayo makan, semua hidangan sudah tersedia. Semuanya bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu" eomma mengingatkanku untuk makan.

" _Ne eomma_ " aku segera berlalu dari hadapan eomma dan mengambil makanan, seraya mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu undangan.

Tak terasa waktupun berlalu. Kini di _venue_ diputarkan lagu ensitiv yang _slow._ Aku melihat Eomma berdansa dengan Honglei dan mengikuti alunan musik, mereka terlihat begitu mesra dan serasi. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

'Eomma,aku bahagia,asalkan eomma bahagia, akan kulakukan apapun untuk eomma' batinku.

Tanpa terasa airmata membasahi pipiku. Aku tak mengerti,apakah aku menangis karena sedih atau bahagia. Baru kali ini aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Seorang perempuan muda melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui keberadaannya di gedung ini.

"Hosh.. hosh… untung saja aku tidak tertangkap" perempuan muda itu menyeka peluhnya.

" _Jagiya, mianhae_ , aku harus sembunyi darimu." Kata perempuan muda itu seraya menitikkan air mata.

" _Neo eodisseo_?" seorang pria muda mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang.

Perempuan muda itu masih tetap bersembunyi dibawah meja resepsionis. Padahal sang pria berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Permisi, apakah anda melihat seorang yeoja di sekitar sini?" tanya pria muda itu dengan sopan.

"Yeoja? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya seorang resepsionis yeoja.

"Badannya tinggi, putih rambutnya panjang, ia memakai pakaian merah." Jelas namja muda itu.

" _Mianhamnida_ , saya tidak melihatnya." Jawab resepsionis seraya tersenyum.

"Ah.. baiklah kalau anda melihat yeoja tadi, tolong hubungi saya. Sebentar lagi saya akan mengisi acara seminar" pria muda itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti akan saya beritahu." Kata resepsionis itu.

" _Gamsahamnida_ " pria muda itu berlalu seraya tersenyum.

"Ne" kata resepsionis itu seraya membalas senyum pria muda itu.

Pria muda itu segera berlalu dan menaiki lift gedung.

"Semuanya sudah selesai _, ahgassi_." Kata resepsionis itu.

"Ah, _jeongmal gamsahamnida_ atas bantuannya" perempuan muda itu tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" _Waeyo_? Kenapa anda bersembunyi dibawah sana, _Ahgassi_?" tanya resepsionis itu heran.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menghindar darinya. Aku ada urusan dengannya…" jawab perempuan muda itu.

"Ah.. menjadi kekasih seorang selebritis memang sulit "

"Ne" perempuan muda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa anda tidak menjadi selebriti saja, _ahgassi._ Wajah cantik,tubuh tinggi dan langsing, kulit putih, wajah sempurna." Resepsionis itu menatap perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" kata perempuan muda itu sambil berlalu

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

 **Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan Honglei – Heesun**

Lay terbaring dengan santai di atas kursi santai di balkon apartemennya. Ia tak ingin melewatkan saat indah ini. Saat dimana ia bisa merasakan **ketenangan.** Tidak ada paparazzi, tidak ada fans liar yang mengerubunginya, tidak ada netizen yang mencela penampilan atau kehidupan pribadinya di fancafe. Sebenarnya dia juga merindukan keberadaan para fansnya yang setia, yang sering disebut Xingmi. Banyak dari mereka membela saat Lay habis-habisan dicaci maki haters atau netizen.

Saat ini ia sedang rehat dari kegiatannya sebagai anggota boyband ataupun sebagai artis solo. Ia menginap di salah satu hotel langganannya di Seoul.

"Sungguh suatu sore yang indah" kata Lay seraya menatap ensiti pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa menikmatinya setiap saat" Lay berbicara seraya tersenyum.

 _ **Call me baby**_

 _ **Call me baby**_

Tiba-tiba handphone Lay berbunyi, menandakan sebuah telepon masuk.

"Hah.. baru saja 15 menit aku menikmati pemandangan ini" Lay langsung mengangkat telepon. Ada huruf Korea tertera di layar handphone.

" _Annyeong ha_ …" suara Lay terhenti saat ia mendengar suara di ujung telepon.

" _Annyeong_ , masih mengingatku?" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Ah… tentu, Seohyun, apa maksudmu meneleponku?" Lay balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu, _nan jeongmal bogoshipo_ " kata seorang perempuan yang ternyata bernama Seohyun.

" Kau pasti bercanda. Kau merindukanku? Sangat tidak mungkin" Lay tertawa miris.

"Aku serius." Suara Seohyun memang terdengar serius saat ini.

"Aku sudah mati rasa." Kata Lay singkat.

"Kau tahu, terkadang kau bisa jadi sangat kejam" kata Seohyun dengan lirih.

"HAHAHA…apa kau lupa? Siapa yang meninggalkanku demi seorang rookie?" tanya Lay dengan suara sinis.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, itu kan hanya settingan manajemen" jawab Seohyun yang mulai naik darah.

" Aku rasa semua sudah selesai. Aku sudah sudah _move on_ " kata Lay dingin.

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… tidak terdengar lagi suara Seohyun.

Tut… tut… tut.. sambungan teleponpun terputus.

" _Mianhae_." Gumam Lay. Ia melempar handphonenya ke sudut balkon.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Seoul High School, seorang perempuan tengah duduk termenung. Ia lebih memilih untuk meluapkan perasaannya lewat menyanyi dan bermain piano.

 _Naega babo gataseo  
barabolsu bakkeman eobtneungeon amado  
wemyeon haljidomoreul ni maeumgwa  
ddo keuraeseo deo mareojil saiga dwelggabwa_

 _jeongmal babo gataseo  
saranghanda haji mothaneungeon amado  
mannam dwiyeh gidarineun apeumeh  
seulpeun nanaldeuri dooryeowoseo ingabwa_

"Wah, permainan piano yang bagus , Baekhyun-ah! Daebak!" kata seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Eh… ada Sehun, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat. Kau tahu kan, ruangan dance dekat dengan ruang musik" kata Sehun ringan.

"Apakah kau akan berlatih dance hari ini?" tanya Woohyun.

"Hmm… aku akan berlatih dance bersama Kai oppa" jawab Sehun. Ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Oh.. kudengar tim dance akan mengikuti audisi dari Star Entertainment" kata Baekhyun.

" Aku, Kai oppa,dan seorang murid baru dari kelas 10-5 akan membentuk tim dance. Aku sangat berharap bisa seperti Hyoyeon, dancer legendaris dari Star Entertaiment" jawab Sehun.

"Wow!Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa! Hwaiting ne!" kata Baekhyun.

" Aku rasa sebaiknya kau juga mengikuti audisi itu. Bakat bernyanyimu sangat luar biasa!. Tidakkah kau ingin seperti Lay, oppamu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun hampir lupa bahwa ia mempunyai seorang oppa 'baru' hasil pernikahan eommanya. Oppa yang bernama Zhang Yixing, penyanyi terkenal dengan sebutan Lay.

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja. Menurutku pendidikan lebih penting" jawab Baekhyun seraya tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara orang memasuki ruang musik dengan terburu-buru.

"Sehun!Sehun!" kata seorang lelaki dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ah! Kai oppa! _Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Rupanya kau disini, ayo kita latihan!" kata Kai seraya menarik tangan Sehun.

" Baiklah, ayo kita latihan!" Sehun tersenyum ensiti Kai.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus latihan dance" kata Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Ok, _hwaiting_ ne!" Baekhyun menyemangati Kai dan Sehun.

Mereka berduapun berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, saat melihat mereka berpegangan tangan, hati Baekhyun serasa teriris-iris.

"Mungkin benar, mereka sudah berpacaran. Aku saja tidak diberi tahu. Mungkin ini salahku, terlalu lama menyembunyikannya." Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh. Ini menyakitkan." Baekhyun kembali memainkan pianonya.

 _Naega babo gataseo  
barabolsu bakkeman eobtneungeon amado  
wemyeon haljidomoreul ni maeumgwa  
ddo keuraeseo deo mareojil saiga dwelggabwa_

 _jeongmal babo gataseo_  
 _saranghanda haji mothaneungeon amado_  
 _mannam dwiyeh gidarineun apeumeh seulpeun nanaldeuri dooryeowoseo ingabwa_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Anak siapa dia?aku bahkan tak yakin jika dia anakku!" kata seorang pria dengan nada marah. Ia menatap ensiti perut buncit perempuan di hadapannya.

"Sungguh!Ini anakmu!Aku berani bersumpah, jagiya." Seorang perempuan muda yang ada di hadapannya itu mulai menangis.

"Ah! _Geojimal_! Aku tahu, kau telah meniduri banyak pria!" kata pria itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sumpah! Aku mungkin bukan perempuan baik-baik, tapi bayi yang aku kandung ini anakmu" air mata yeoja itu membanjiri pipi tirusnya.

" _Geojimal_! Mungkin saja, itu anak pelangganmu!" pria itu menatap mata perempuan itu tajam.

" Sudahlah,jika kau tak mau mengakuinya. Biar kuurus bayi ini sendiri,biarpun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya" kata perempuan itu lagi seraya berdiri.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" teriak pria itu pada si perempuan yang mulai meninggalkannya.

Untung saja,suasana restaurant mewah tempat mereka bertemu tidak terlalu ramai. Jika tidak, semua orang pasti akan heboh dibuatnya

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

 **-Baekhyun POV-**

Aku mencintainya. Sayangnya dia tidak tak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Sungguh sakit saat kudengar ia sudah berpacaran. Berpacaran dengan **sahabatku** sendiri. Mungkin ini sudah garisan takdir, hidupku sepertinya memang banyak kejutan. Aku hanya bisa meluapkan perasaanku lewat lagu. Aku memang tipe orang yang ceria dan ekspresif. Tapi sungguh, aku adalah orang yang paling bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedih.

 _Naega babo gataseo  
barabolsu bakkeman eobtneungeon amado  
wemyeon haljidomoreul ni maeumgwa  
ddo keuraeseo deo mareojil saiga dwelggabwa_

 _jeongmal babo gataseo_  
 _saranghanda haji mothaneungeon amado_  
 _mannam dwiyeh gidarineun apeumeh seulpeun nanaldeuri dooryeowoseo ingabwa_

Entah kenapa aku tak ingin berhenti memainkan lagu yang sangat… menyentuh hatiku. Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa hatiku begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu mudah bagiku untuk menangis. Air matapun membasahi pipiku.

* * *

 **On The Weekend**

Hari ini eomma dan appaku akan berangkat bulan madu ke Eropa selama seminggu. Mereka bilang aku akan tinggal bersama Lay oppa sementara. Wow semua perempuan di kelasku pasti iri jika tahu tentang ini. Meskipun aku juga tidak yakin apakah Lay oppa akan tinggal di rumah yang luas ini, ataukah ia tinggal di apartemennya atau mungkin ia tinggal di dorm bersama EXO. Setauku di youtube sering diupload tentang kehidupan apartemen Lay ataupun kehidupan dorm EXO. Untunglah ini hari sabtu, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang sekolah.

"Baekhyun-ah, Eomma tinggal dulu ne. Berbaik hatilah kepada oppamu" eomma menghampiriku yang baru bangun.

"Baik eomma." aku tersenyum.

"Sekarang ayo cepat mandi!. Meskipun ini hari sabtu kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Tidak baik seorang yeoja malas" perintah eomma.

"Oke eomma." aku membentuk oke dengan jariku.

Dengan segera aku langsung ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Kamar mandiku seperti kamar mandi modern pada umumnya. Ada bathtub,shower dan toilet duduk. Bahkan terbilang sederhana untuk ukuran pengusaha seperti Honglei appa. Nuansa coklat dan krem mendominasi kamar mandi. Memang Honglei appa tidak mempekerjakan banyak maid di rumah. Jadi pemandangan mandi dengan beberapa maid seperti di serial-serial Korea tidak akan kalian temui di rumah ini. Mungkin karena rumah ini juga bukan rumah utama, setauku Honglei appa mempunyai rumah di Seoul dan juga di Shanghai.

"Lay oppa? seperti apa ya kepribadiannya?" batinku penasaran.

Aku menggosokkan sabun ke seluruh tubuhku dan membiarkan air shower membasahinya. Setelah selesai aku langsung berganti pakaian dan keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi eomma" aku tersenyum kepada eomma yang ada di meja makan.

"Pagi Baekhyun-ah. Ayo sarapan" eomma balas tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia melihatku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Baekhyunnie. Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" perintah eommaku.

"Wae?ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" aku memasukkan roti ke mulutku.

Aku memang berpakaian yang cukup terbuka. Kukenakan kemeja putih tangan pendek dan celana pendek sepuluh jari diatas lutut. Huh,seperti eomma tidak pernah pakai celana pendek saja sewaktu muda dulu. Padahal eommaku juga kan terkenal gara-gara sering berpakaian sexy.

"Ganti celana pendekmu itu. Pakai celana panjang saja. Di bandara banyak orang" nasihat Eomma.

"Tapi aku nyaman dengan pakaian ini. Bukankah celana pendek sedang tren akhir-akhir ini?" tambahku.

"Aku memang bintang film panas. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mau menggunakan celana sependek itu di depan umum" kata Eomma seraya memasukkan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Good morning girls_ " kudengar suara Honglei appa dari arah tangga. Ruang makan di rumah ini memang terletak dekat tangga yang langsung menuju ke kamar.

" _Morning_ " kulihat Eomma tersenyum dan Appa langsung mencium bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan… penuh hasrat.

Entahlah aku mendadak merasa… aneh melihatnya. Aku pernah melihat beberapa film dimana Eomma beradegan kissing, tapi sekarang aku melihatnya langsung.

"Ew. Dasar pengantin baru" sindirku saat itu juga.

Kulihat Eomma tersipu malu, sementara Honglei Appa tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baekhyun-ah. Selama seminggu ke depan kau akan tinggal dengan Yixing. Berbaik hatilah dan jangan nakal" Honglei Appa mengelus rambutku.

Baru beberapa hari ia menjadi Appa baruku dan ia sudah menasihatiku. Baiklah.

"Ne. Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian berdua dulu. Aku harus berganti pakaian" aku tersenyum seraya memandang ke arah Eomma.

Uh. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Segera kunaiki tangga dan ke kamar. Kuganti celana pendekku dengan legging motif.

* * *

 **Lay POV**

Tidak biasanya Baba meneleponku di Sabtu pagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak sehingga ia harus mengganggu hari Sabtuku yang indah ini. Tidak biasanya hari Sabtu dan Minggu aku bisa bersantai. Berhubung EXO sedang fokus dengan kegiatan solo masing-masing member, jadi aku menikmati kesendirianku di dorm. Aku sendiri masih dalam proses mencipta lagu baru untuk album soloku yang akan datang.

" _Nihao_ " kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Yixing. Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu di hari Sabtu ini." Seperti biasa baba bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Pekerjaan?. Pekerjaan solo di China? Baba kan bisa menghubungiku lewat manager untuk pekerjaan" aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Ya ampun, anak ini. Jangan sering berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti itu!. Aku tidak bicara tentang pekerjaanmu di dunia entertainment." jawab Appa sembari menasihatiku.

"Baiklah, apa pekerjaan itu?" tanyaku.

"Mulai besok aku dan Heesunku akan berbulan madu ke Eropa selama seminggu. Aku minta kau menjaga Baekhyun dengan tinggal selama seminggu di rumah" jelas Baba.

"Baba pasti bercanda. Seharusnya sewa saja bodyguard. Haha. Lagipula di rumah kan ada beberapa maid" kataku seraya tertawa.

" Itu kan pekerjaan mudah. Lagipula Baekhyun bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kau tidak sedang menjadi baby sitter" Baba berusaha mempengaruhiku.

Jika Baba sudah berusaha mempengaruhiku. Aku tak bisa membantahnya.

"Baiklah" aku menghela nafas panjang

"Nah itu baru anakku. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk ke rumah di Seoul. Aku menunggumu sampai jam 9"

"Tapi aku…"

Tut… tut… tut.. tut… terdengar suara telepon diputus. Sialan. Mau tak mau aku harus segera ke rumah. Rumah milik baba yang ada di Seoul, dibeli dengan tujuan agar baba lebih mudah mengurus bisnisnya yang ada di Korea. Rumah yang kubenci. Semenjak Baba membeli rumah itu, ia menjadi sering bertengkar dengan Mama. Bahkan Baba dan Mama tidak pernah akur kembali sampai Mama meninggal dunia. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah mempunyai apartemen di Korea dan China berkat kerja kerasku, tapi karena urusan pekerjaan aku harus tinggal di dorm bersama member EXO lainnya.

 **Call me baby**

 **Call me baby**

Handphoneku kembali berbunyi. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu akhir pekanku. Sebuah nomor Korea tak dikenal meneleponku.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " aku mencoba menahan emosiku.

"Lay. Ini aku Heechul. Aku memakai nomor baru. Semoga saja kau masih ingat denganku" kata suara di sebrang telepon. Ternyata itu adalah nomor dari Heechul hyung, salah satu managerku di EXO.

" _Nde hyung_. Ada apa ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Malam ini ada rapat dadakan di Star Buliding, mengenai EXO. Kuharap kau bisa datang. Ini sangat penting." Heechul berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Ya! Kenapa harus malam-malam? Apa tidak ada hari dan jam lain?" protesku tidak terima.

"Tidak ada. Ini perintah. Datanglah malam ini." Heechul menegaskan kalimatnya.

"Hah.. baiklah aku akan datang." Kataku dengan terpaksa.

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Heechul lalu menutup telepon.

Aku mendecak kesal. Waktu break satu minggu yang tadinya ingin kugunakan sebagai inspirasi membuat lagu malah berantakan dengan harus mengurus adik tiriku itu. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar kalau hari ini aku juga harus mengantar Baba ke bandara.

"Sudah jam setengah 9 lebih 15 ternyata" aku melihat ke arah jam dinding di dorm.

Aku langsung menggunakan hoodieku dan menuju ke mobil.

* * *

Lay, Baekhyun dan kedua orang tua mereka tiba di bandara. Untunglah check-in untuk penerbangan ke London belum ditutup.

"Yixing. Aku harap kau tidak terlambat lagi. Hari ini sopir Jung sedang libur. Jadi aku memintamu untuk mengantar kita ke bandara." Kata Honglei sedikit kesal.

"Baik baba. Lagipula aku tadi terjebak macet saat akan ke rumah." Kata Sunggyu

"Ya sudah. Sekarang aku dan Heesun akan check-in dan langsung ke ruang tunggu. Kalian pulanglah" kata Honglei.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang." Lay mencium tangan Honglei. Sementara itu Baekhyun terlihat mencium pipi ibunya

Kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Lay dan Baekhyun saat berjalan. Tinggallah Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi,kemana kau akan membawaku oppa? Ataukah aku harus memanggilmu gege?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm…" Lay kelihatan bingung.

"Ayolah. Kau ini namja, buatlah keputusan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lay mengerutkan alisnya. Berani sekali perempuan di depannya ini berkata seperti itu kepada dirinya yang lebih tua.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Aku ini lebih tua 5 tahun darimu. Jangan berikan wajah yang cemberut ketika mengobrol" Lay mencoba membentuk senyum di bibir Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun memang lebih pendek darinya. Jadi ia sedikit menatap ke bawah saat menatap matanya.

" _Arraseo_. Tapi bawa aku ke tempat es krim dan belanja setelah ini. Oh iya, aku minta tanda tangan Chanyeol oppa ya, dia biasku di EXO" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Apa kau memang yeoja penuntut seperti ini?" Lay terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"Ayolah. Kumohon" Baekhyun menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Huh. Baik,aku akan menemanimu belanja dan makan es krim. Tapi hanya sampai sore" Lay mengalah.

Tidak disangka ternyata ada seorang fans yeoja Lay yang melihat kehadiran Lay dan Baekhyun di bandara.

" _Omo_! ada Lay disana" tunjuk yeoja itu. Otomatis perhatian teralih kepada Lay dan Baekhyun. Beberapa yeoja ada yang mulai mengerubuti Lay dan meminta tanda tangan. Mau tak mau Lay melayani mereka semua.

"Aissh…. padahal aku sudah memakai kacamata hitam dan topi. Masih saja aku dikenali" Lay masih menanda tangani beberapa kertas yang diberikan fans.

Semakin lama kerumunan itu semakin bertambah banyak. Lay ingin rasanya kabur dari situ. Ia langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencoba keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kaja! mereka makin banyak!" Lay menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"AW!" Baekhyun menjerit. Ada seorang fans yang mencakar tangan belakangnya.

"Ayo cepat lari!" Lay dan Baekhyun berusaha lari dari kejaran fans.

Mereka berlari hingga gerbang depan bandara. Untunglah Lay parkir tidak jauh dari situ.

"Ayo cepat naik!" Lay sekarang sudah berada di mobil.

Baekhyun segera menaiki mobil Lay.

* * *

Sudah hampir seharian Lay menemani Baekhyun berbelanja. Baekhyun sangat kelelahan. Lay sendiri sudah pergi lagi dari tadi. Katanya ia harus menghadiri rapat di Star Entertainment. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah.. Entah kenapa hawa di sekitarnya terasa sangat panas. Hampir seperti musim panas saja rasanya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang musim semi ini seperti musim panas?" Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan berbaring di atas ranjang.

Tanpa terasa ia terlelap karena kelelahan.

* * *

Rapat di Star Entertainment berakhir dengan acara minum-minum soju di sebuah bar. Sialnya Lay bukan merupakan orang yang tahan minum. Alhasil ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk tak karuan. Untung saja ia masih bisa berdiri meskipun harus diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung… apakah aku harus mengantarmu ke rumahmu?. Kau bilang kau harus menjaga adikmu" Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Lay tengah mengemudi.

"Hah? Aku punya adik ? Sejak kapan?" Lay tertawa. Ia sednag berkaraoke di mobil dengan suara sumbang. Pengaruh alkohol membuatnya setengah sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kau punya adik hyung. Kim Baekhyun. Adik tirimu." Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan Lay yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol

"Haha. Terserah sajalah." Lay hanya tertawa lalu kembali bernyanyi.

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan salah satu hyungnya di EXO itu. Lay bisa menjadi kehilangan kendali ketika ia mabuk.

* * *

Lay akhirnya berhasil masuk rumah dengan selamat. Untunglah di depan rumah ada dua security yang berjaga untuk membukakan pintu. Jika tidak, ia mungkin akan lupa password rumahnya. Sayangnya pengaruh alkohol itu masih belum juga hilang, Lay salah masuk kamar yang ternyata adalah kamar Baekhyun.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun sedang tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuhnya. Lay mendadak _turn on._ Terlihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang putih mulus. Lay yang sedang mabuk mendadak lupa jika Baekhyun adalah adik tirinya.

"Tubuhmu begitu indah." Lay mendekati Baekyun ke ranjang.

Dipandanginya tubuh Baekhyun dengan takjub. Seolah-olah tubuh Baekhyun adalah barang terindah yang dilihatnya saat ini.. Lay langsung mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun. Ciumannya lalu beralih ke leher Baekhyun, ia juga menjilat dan menggigit kecil disana hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan merah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lay untuk menyalurkan hasratnya pada Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun bermimpi aneh. Di mimpinya Lay menjamah tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. Rasanya seperti sebuah cerita _fanfiction_ yang sering ia baca di website-website. Ada rasa sakit yang aneh diantara kedua pahanya. Ia lalu terbangun karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Euh.." Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Lay ada di sampingnya. _Full naked._

"AAAAA" Baekhyun menjerit karena terkejut. Ia mencoba bangkit dan berdiri, tetapi tangan Lay terlalu kuat menggenggam pinggangnya.

Jeritan Baekhyun rupanya membangunkan Lay,

"Ada apa sih… ri…" Lay yang baru membuka matanya langsung kaget melihat Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"AAAAA" Lay ikut menjerit lalu menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi. Lay benar-benar menjamahnya semalam. Rasa sakit itu benar-benar nyata. Ada segenggam perasaan tentang Lay di hati Baekhyun. Perasaan benci. Ia benci Lay yang telah memperkosanya semalam.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru**

 **Cast ibunya Baekhyun itu yang jadi mom di serial Angry Mom. Kalau belum nonton bisa di googling buat liat penampakannya (?)**

 **Jadi FF ini akan menceritakan tentang skandal yang dibuat oleh idol.**

 **Cast bapaknya Yixing dipilih Honglei karena moment Honglei Yixing di Go Fighting yang deket banget, jadi deh diambil castnya Honglei-Yixing.**

 **Buat yang belum nonton Go Fighting jangan lupa nonton ya, lucu abis soalnya *promosi***

 **OOT dikit ah, author rada prihatin sama konflik yang terjadi antara China-Korea akhir-akhir ini dan pada akhirnya malah bikin Lay ikut kebawa arus *halah**

 **Yang bisa dilakukan oleh EXOL dan Xingmi saat ini hanyalah tetap percaya Lay bakal tetep di EXO dan berdoa mudah-mudahan konfliknya gak berlarut-larut. Amiin.**

 **Ya udah deh, ga mau banyak omong lagi.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


End file.
